


Sunkissed

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, i think, they may or may not be teachers in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured Seb is trying hard to enjoy his vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sunglasses

‘This is fucking ridiculous,’ Sebastian mumbled angrily, shielding his eyes with his hand. He somehow managed to limp to the terrace and, squinting in the bright sunlight, fell on a deck chair. Seb cursed himself for forgetting his sunglasses, but the short walk tired him out so much that he didn’t even consider coming back to the room to get them. At first, he tried to make the best of the bad job, pretending that everything was fine, but with the sunlight piercing through his eyelids, he didn’t last long.

Hearing Seb mutter something to himself, Jim glanced at him quickly over the rim of his sunglasses.

‘What’s wrong, Sebastian?’ He asked, returning to the book he was reading. He was sitting cross-legged on his deck chair, the book on his lap.

‘Nothing,’ Seb replied, rubbing his eyes, ‘It’s just so sunny.’

‘I thought you like it like this.’

‘I do, but...’ Sebastian sighed and looked at the other man, ‘You know what? Nevermind...’ He waved his hand and closed his eyes, leaning back on his deck chair.

Frowning, James closed his book and observed his friend. He knew that Sebastian was still a bit sour after the accident, but now he was just being ridiculous. And he had the nerve to call him a baby.

Putting his book on the floor, Jim stood up from the deck chair, padded through the terrace and disappeared in the room.

 

Seb was starting to relax, enjoying sun kissing his skin. Maybe it wasn’t that bad, after all; maybe he really was overreacting? They were on holidays and they deserved them more than anyone; why should he let a stupid sprained ankle ruin this? No, he was going to make the best of the situation and...

Sebastian frowned; he’d just started enjoying himself and now the sun was blocked. Just his luck. He opened his eyes and saw Jim bowing over him.

‘I’ve got you this,’ he said with a smile, showing Seb his sunglasses.

‘You didn’t have to.’

‘Oh, come on,’ James rolled his eyes, ‘As if I didn’t hear you whining. Now,’ he put the sunglasses on Sebastian’s nose, ‘that’s better, isn’t it?’

Seb sighed, but smiled slightly.

‘Thanks.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Jim’s smile broadened as he dipped his head a bit lower and kissed the other man on the nose. Sebastian could feel tips of his ears turning red. ‘But the next time just say if you need something, okay?’

 


End file.
